Wrapping Vegetable
Guide Book Entry A Demon Realm vegetable with numerous overlapping flower petal-like leaves wrapping a spherical central core. There is a propensity for demonic energy to accumulate in the middle part. The central core will take on a red glow due to concentrated demonic energy. The juicy, and somewhat thick leaves are crisp tasting, and it's delicious to eat even raw as salad. Aside from that, cooking it will increase the sweetness and tastiness, so stir-fry is also recommended. Additionally, the core is moist and squishy, unlike the crisp leaves. It feels chewy like a gummy when eaten, with all the taste and sweetness of the vegetable concentrated inside, so one can enjoy an extremely thick taste that is closer to that of fruit or candy than a vegetable. This vegetable has a cosmetic effect on the skin. It activates women's skin, making it possible to maintain skin more beautiful and charming than normal so that men will want to suck on it. This effect brings out the various charms of white skin, brown skin, healthy skin, etc. The look and feel of the skin becomes smooth and soft, such that it will be pleasing for one's husband to touch. This vegetable is recommended for all monsters that are highly beauty conscious who want to burn their naked body into their beloved husband's eyes, or get their husband to touch their skin more. Wrapping Vegetable]] Since there's a mass of demonic energy in the center, one can get a greater cosmetic effect from the inner leaves than the outer leaves. Of course, the central core, which is a mass of demonic energy, would have the most potent effect, but the effect is so potent that it over-activates the skin, resulting in extreme burning and itchiness. And then, it becomes unbearable to wear anything on the body that touches the bare skin due to the burning and itching. Monsters will throw off their clothing, make their fur or scales disappear with demonic energy and get stark naked. However, that alone isn't enough to relieve the body's burning and itching. While experiencing joy and arousal from showing off their own nudity to their beloved husband and being seen, they'll press their own bare skin against their husband's skin and rub to give him a good taste and ease the burning and itching. And then, to press their skin even more closely together and make up for the energy lost by their body due to the skin's activation, they'll join together and have sex. Essentially, they try to wrap themselves in their husband's body to make up for the lost clothing. It seems the wrapping vegetable has something like magical energy that makes those eating the outer leaves feel somewhat unsatisfied, and then they feel like eating more of the inner leaves. There is no end to the number of monsters who eat the core unintentionally and get stark naked after continuing to eat more and more of the inner leaves while knowing they'll have to throw off their clothes. In this way, the potency of the core of the wrapping vegetable is enough to make a stark naked exhibitionist out of any monster. Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= File:WrappingVegetable4.jpg|Scan of the Japanese Wrapping Vegetable page from World Guide II |-|Official MGE Artwork= WrappingVegetable3.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Items Category:Demon Realm Category:Fallen Maidens